


Thigh Holster Appreciation

by notquiteascrazy



Series: Canonverse Fluff [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Husbands in love, I blame the Malec server, M/M, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Thirsty Husbands, thigh holster appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteascrazy/pseuds/notquiteascrazy
Summary: Magnus shows Alecjusthow much he appreciates his husband's thigh holster
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Canonverse Fluff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749037
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fic Recs





	Thigh Holster Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a stand-alone or as a follow up for [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733516) little ficlet set somewhere between the wedding & Alicante.

Alec grinned dopily as he pulled Magnus down the street away from their friends with a hurried wave goodbye. His grip on his husband’s hand was tight and his eyes dark with lust but he was suffused with soft affection for the man he’d married. Yes, he was a tease, whispering all sorts of inappropriate ideas in Alec’s ear, right in the street with their friends right there. But he was Alec’s tease and Alec still didn’t understand to this day how he’d got so lucky to find a love like this.

He pulled Magnus into the alley leading him behind the Hunter’s Moon, wrinkling his nose a little at the smell of garbage and urine that suddenly hit him.

“Developing an exhibition kink, Alexander?” Magnus chuckled, crowding into his personal space to press a firm kiss to his lips. Magnus pulled him in close to his body, one hand grabbing his ass firmly, the other reaching up to pull Alec’s head down and deepen the kiss. Alec groaned against Magnus’ lips.

“Nope. Privacy. Portal. Home. Now” Alec huffed out, punctuating each word with a further kiss.

“Someone’s impatient. It’s only a few blocks to walk home,” Magnus teased, raising his eyebrows. Nonetheless, with a flourish of his hands, a portal appeared swirling in the brick wall at the back of the bar.

Magnus would deny for eternity the squeak that emanated from him when Alec roughly grabbed at the lapels of his jacket, dragging him in close for another searing kiss as he stumbled them sideways through the portal and straight into their bedroom at the loft.

Alec instantly pushed the jacket from Magnus’ shoulders, letting it drop to the floor as he peppered urgent kisses down his husband's cheek and jawline, revelling in the feeling of the light stubble grazing against his lips. His hands, shaking with need, moved to the complicated and too small buttons at Magnus’ throat, fully intent on divesting his husband of his clothing as swiftly as possible. Magnus’ hands swatted him away though.

“Not so fast, I think I already told you what I had planned for you,” Magnus murmured. He reached both hands up to cup Alec’s face in a gentle caress, meeting his lips in an entirely too chaste kiss for Alec’s desperate need to feel anywhere near satisfied. Alec chased after him, eager for more, but Magnus ducked his head back just slightly out of reach, with a soft smile at his pouting husband.

Magnus trailed his hands slowly from Alec’s face, down his neck. Pausing to trace the rune there with a featherlight touch. Goosebumps broke out over Alec’s skin.

Magnus’ hands continued their exploration over Alec’s shoulders, as he leaned in and followed the path of his hands with a trail of delicate kisses along Alec’s neck.

Alec whimpered at the delicate touch to his overly sensitive skin. Magnus, knowing exactly what his husband needed, proceeded to suck lightly over the rune, nipping gently at the soft skin with his teeth. Alec’s whimper quickly turned to a moan and his fingers tightened in the material of Magnus’ shirt, which only encouraged Magnus on his mission to tease his beloved husband.

Magnus’ hands continued their path over the broad shoulders encased in a fitted navy shirt which had been driving Magnus to distraction all evening. Especially when at some point Alec had decided he was too warm and had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, exposing his muscular forearms. He knew exactly what that did to Magnus, judging by the sly grin he’d shot at him from across the pool table. From there, the entire evening had descended into flirting, playful bordering on competitive.

He continued to trace a slow path down Alec’s arms until he eventually reached the bare skin of Alec’s forearms. Raising each arm in turn to his mouth, he traced every rune carefully with his tongue, all the while looking up through his eyelashes into Alec’s eyes. Before releasing Alec’s arm again, he dropped a delicate kiss to the inside of his wrist, making Alec’s breath hitch.

Magnus moved his hands to Alec’s torso, starting at his ribs. He could feel the warmth of Alec’s body through the soft cotton material. Much as he would love to expose the skin beneath and worship the muscles he knew were hidden there, tonight he had a very clear plan in mind.

He sank gracefully to his knees, dragging his hands down Alec’s sides to his hips in the process. A small slither of skin was exposed, just above Alec’s belt buckle. Magnus took the opportunity to nuzzle into the hard muscle there, before again using his tongue to tease his husband, running the pointed tip through the smattering of hair.

By now Alec was panting with need, his cock tenting in his jeans. Alec’s hands found their way into Magnus’ hair, massaging at his scalp.

Magnus ran his hands around Alec’s hips to run over the swell of his buttocks, gripping slightly and enjoying the delicious sound his husband made in response. Magnus moved his face down slightly until it was pressed against Alec’s upper thigh, looking up at his husband once more.

“Do you know what really got me this evening? The thing that nearly had me dragging you to the bathrooms and fucking you right there?” Magnus asked.

“This.” He explained, not waiting for a reply, tracing the leather strap of Alec’s thigh holster with his nose. “You see, you so rarely wear this out. Especially not to the Hunter’s Moon, but today you were clearly running so late you forgot to leave it behind. And really, it’s just unfair to everyone around you.” He tilted his head slightly, looking up at Alec again. “Do you know how incredibly sexy you look, bent over a pool table in those tight jeans with your thigh holster wrapped around your leg? Do you know what that does to me?” Magnus asked, his hands continuing to massage at Alec’s ass.

“Magnus,” Alec choked out, voice gravelly and cracking with need, hands fisting in Magnus’ hair

“I know, darling. I know.”

Magnus ran his hands down the back of Alec’s thighs as far as the taller man’s knees before bringing them back up the front, his touch slightly firmer now with his own impatience. He reached Alec’s belt buckle and quickly worked to loosen it, before undoing the button and fly of his jeans too. Alec’s cock bobbed slightly, still restricted by his boxer briefs.

Rather than remove them fully, Magnus tugged the jeans and briefs down just enough to expose Alec’s cock and balls. One hand returned to Alec’s ass, the other hand gripped tightly at his thigh holster.

Leaning in, Magnus licked a slow and deliberate stripe up the underside of Alec’s cock and pecked a kiss to the head. Alec’s hips bucked forward unbidden, chasing Magnus’ mouth.

“Everything ok, Alexander?” Magnus asked sweetly.

“Magnus, just need, please, need you,” Alec begged.

“Well, why didn’t you say so?” Magnus teased, before wrapping his lips around the head of Alec’s dick. He swirled his tongue around the tip, teasing gently at the slit and enjoying the moan he elicited. Alec really was delightfully responsive and vocal when it came to sex and it only served to increase how much Magnus loved to make him fall apart.

He rolled his lips further down the shaft of Alec’s dick, taking him in until the head hit the back of his throat. He paused for a moment, taking deep breaths through his nose and relaxing his throat as best he could, before slowly moving back slightly. Bobbing his head back & forward on Alec’s cock, he set a slow teasing rhythm. Bringing his hand back around, he cupped Alec’s balls, massaging them gently, just the way he knew his husband loved.

Alec’s fingers curled and uncurled in his hair, his husband clearly lost in a lust fuelled haze. Looking up, he saw Alec’s head thrown back, throat exposed and taut with pleasure. Magnus groaned around Alec’s dick, thankful that he was blessed with such an incredible husband. 

He hollowed his cheeks, increasing the pressure around Alec’s cock, drawing more moans from him. Feeling the muscles in Alec’s legs tense, he knew it wouldn’t be long until he reached his orgasm. He increased the pace, lapping at Alec’s dick as best he could with his tongue and taking him further down his throat with each movement. Alec’s hands tightened in his hair.

“Fuck, Magnus. Fuck,” Alec chanted above him, coming into Magnus’ mouth. Panting slightly, Alec relaxed his grip on Magnus’ hair and looked down, his cheeks flushed red.

Magnus released Alec’s dick with a soft pop, before accepting the hand that was offered to him and rising to his feet.

“I love you,” he murmured, pulling Alec into a tight embrace, foreheads pressed together.

“I love you too,” Alec replied softly. Breaking the quiet moment, he smirked and added “Though I might have to consider accessorising more often if that’s my reward!”

**Author's Note:**

> Me two days ago "I don't write smut"  
> Me today *posts first smut fic* loops. Hopefully turned out alright though!
> 
> Thanks to [Junie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart) for beta'ing this for me <3
> 
> Want to chat to other Malec fans? Come hang out in the [Malec Discord Server](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8)!


End file.
